


Lost

by Siren_Ariel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Lost Item, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel
Summary: Sometimes the things you've lost can be found again in unexpected places.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Lost

You woke up to the new day with a yawn and a bug stretch. Instead of getting up you decide to lay back down and wish and pray that you didn’t actually have to get out of bed, it was too cold. Sure, you could put on warm clothes and turn the heater up, but it was so expensive and feeling too lazy to do anything. You rub on the tear drop shaped emerald gold necklace, a habit that you can’t break. This necklace was life to you, it is your reason for working hard each day and doing better than the day before. 

You fondly remember when you were given the necklace, it was when you were about 10 years old. It was your grandmothers or Nina as you like to call her. It was her favorite necklace; she wore it everyday without fail. She told me that there was magic in the necklace that help her find her true love, Papa. She said that even though you are young, you will be needed it more than her in the next few weeks. Thinking on it you wondered if she knew? But how could she, how could she know that she would die in a horrible accident 2 weeks later. Still thinking about it brings tears to your eyes, even though it has been 15 years. She was your world, and at first after she passed you wanted nothing to do with her necklace. You hid it away for about 5 years mostly because after awhile you forgot about it. Then while you were moving into a new home, you found it again. Since that day you never took it off.

You finally crawl out of the bed and slip on your slippers knowing that you have to start your day or you will be late for work. You head to the kitchen and get out the ingredients to make a simple cheese omelet, once cooked you sat at the counter and ate while looking on your phone for any emails your work may have sent you over the weekend. Once done, you go back to your room the get dressed, a nice black sweater top with dark green leggings with a black skirt over them. You look at the time and quickly grabs your jacket and keys and head out to your car. You drive to your favorite café shop and order your favorite hot drink and sit down at the chair near the fireplace. 

Once comfortable, you get out a book to read while you wait for your drink to arrive. Once it does, put the book down to enjoy your drink. Looking around you start to people watch, a couple in the corner eating breakfast whispering into each other ears, a lone old man reading the newspaper with a black coffee in his hand, a mother and a child coloring in the girls coloring book laughing at the colors being chosen, and lastly a man reading a book stoically in a different corner. You finish your drink and read a few more pages of your book until you pack up your things and head back out to the car. Thanking the staff for their awesome service you put a tip into the tip jar as you leave. Back in your car you drive your way to work to begin the long day of sitting at desk.

Pulling into the parking garage you head all the way to the top to get your choice of a spot as the ones near the bottom are always filled up. After parking you head into the office and say your hellos as you walk by heading towards your desk. You set your stuff down and peak you head over to your friend’s cubicle, noticing her concentrating you bawl up a old post it note and throw it at her head.

“Hey!” While stifling a laugh as she gives me the fakes glare you could ever see. 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” You say innocently as you shrug your shoulders. She smiles and then the smile falls off of her face.

“What wrong? Are you mad about the post it note? I won’t do it again.” You say sincerely, but she shakes her head.

“No, I don’t care about that. But did you know that you aren’t wearing your necklace?” Your hand immediately goes to your neck, you can feel your breathing quickening. You look to your friend and she asks you were the last time you knew you had it. You thought about it and knew you had it when you woke up, but you weren’t sure if you still had it on when you got to the café. The first thing you do is call the café to ask if they have seen anything, but they haven’t but will keep looking. You run your hand through your hair and drop your head, today doesn’t seem to be your day.

* * *

You close your car door and rest your head against the steering wheel. You had a rough day, you lost a couple of files somehow, you walked into your boss making him spill his coffee on himself, you also have tripped and ran into things throughout the whole day. You were sure that you would’ve been fired by the end of the day if it wasn’t for your friend finding those files and helping you with your work. She knows how much that necklace means to me. You buckle your seat belt and drive to the café and hopefully they found it and if not, you can look yourself. You doubt it would still be there, someone might have picked it up and kept it. It wasn’t expensive but it was the world to you.

You reach the café and fast walk inside and ask the worker if she found anything, but once again you were told that they didn’t find anything. You slump your shoulders in defeat, but you ask if you could look around yourself just in case and they agree to it. You get to the seat by the fireplace and search between the cushion, nothing, you check around the chair, nothing, you check by the fireplace, nothing, you check by the checkout, and of course nothing. You didn’t notice that a man was watching you amused as your searched around the café. You were on the ground looking in a new spot when you see two polished black shoes stop in front of you. You look up and see the man that you saw this morning, the one reading the book, he has slicked back black hair with a black jacket on and a green scarf, he was smiling at you.

“Did you lose something?” You were a bit weirded out with his sly smile, but you nod your head.

“Yes, I lost my emerald necklace. It is especially important to me.” You look down to glance around the floor quickly before he holds a hand towards you.

“You mean this one?” You look at what’s in his hand and you jump up and hug him in the excitement. He was stiff the whole time until you let go.

“Sorry about that! Its like my lucky charm and I had such a bad day without it.” You say as you go to grab it from his hand, but he closes his hand around yours. Confused you give him a questioning look.

“Well how about a reward for finding your lost treasure?” You can see a twinkle of mischief in his green eyes. You are surprised you didn’t notice his eye color until now. They are the same color as the necklace, you didn’t realize you were staring into his eyes for a long while until he gently squeezes your hand.

“W-what? Oh, a reward…” You put your finger to your lips and to think about what you could give this man.

“How about dinner? Tonight at 7pm?” Dinner! Wow you weren’t expecting that, and normally you would be hesitant, but it felt like something was calling to you in this man. You didn’t even notice the soft yes that came out of your mouth.

“Fantastic! How rude of me, I ask you out to dinner but have yet to tell you my name.” He brings your still held hand to his lips and gives it a soft kiss. “Nice to meet you darling, you may call me Loki.” You were already lost in his essence; it was almost like you were in a trance.

“Loki.” You say testing his name on your lips and when it came out you knew that you wanted to say his name more than just today.

“How about we go to that dinner now and start early, maybe get a drink or two?” You ask him sweetly wondering if this was the magic your Nina told you about. 

“Darling, it would be a pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt I picked was about writing about a character that lost something important to him/her. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
